Clink
by The Unknown Finnimbrun
Summary: Fairy Tail is a school for the different, the 'special'. Unfortunatly Lucy just has to be one of those people...
1. Prolouge

_Prologue _

_A beautiful young woman hugged her newborn baby in her warms hands."Hush little one" she whispered. "Your father will be here soon" _

_As if on cue, the door burst open and a blond man hurried in. "Is it okay? Did I make it in time?" He said rapidly, the woman's face broke out in a tired smile. _

"_It's a girl" She pronounced proudly. "What should we call her?" He thought for a moment. "I don't know." He answered._

"_I really want to call her L-" _

_Suddenly the door burst open. "Get her!" Someone yelled. "Get the witch!" A few men ran in with uniforms and weapons, soldiers. Two tackled him and held him to the ground, he started struggling and yelling. "Don't!" He yelled. _

_The blond woman clutched her baby tightly the something dawned on her. They might kill her baby. She gave the baby to her oldest and most faithful maid and it immediately began to cry. "I will go with you" she murmured her voice barely heard by the soldiers._

_The gripped her by the arms and dragged her and her husband outside. "Watch" ordered one of the bigger, crueller soldiers. He gripped the blond man by the hair and held his head up. They pushed the lady on the ground and one hurried up and read a scroll._

"_You Layla Heartfilia, have been accused of murdering, stealing and," He paused. "Magic." He hissed. The crowd that gathered around them gasped. She heard chatter of "I knew it!", "She was always bad news" and "The Lord should have never married her"._

_She tried to force the tears to stop and looked up. "I have not murdered or stole." She protested. "But… I admit that I have done magic and I accept my punishment" She fell silent and looked around her. Her husband was on the ground gagged, the crowd was full accusing faces and then her gaze fell to the final face her childhood friend, the captain of the soldiers. _

"_Can you give me a quick death, please?" She asked, she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. The captain gave her a long solemn look and massaged his temples. Ignoring the shouts of "Burn her!" and "Skin the witch!" he nodded and muttered "Choppit" _

_She bent her head as the executioner walked over. He raised the axe and she gave her husband one last smile, "NO!" He screamed, he had bitten through the gag. "LAYLA!"_

_Silence filled the square and a head rolled._

_A ferocious roar echoed through the town. The villagers looked up in fear and screamed. Dragons filled the sky roaring and burning everything. "She summoned the dragons!" A man cried. The crowd soon parted running away or to find their loved ones._

_All that was left was a captain and a weeping man cradling a headless body. As the dragon flew ahead the captain ran up to him and shook him. "Get up! We must leave. The village is being destroyed by dragons!" He hissed shaking him._

_The man paid no attention and carried on weeping. So he grabbed him kicking and screaming leaving her body to burn and dragged him out into the forest. They walked on and on until they reached a cottage near a river, he had stopped struggling now but he was still weeping and whispering "Layla…" _

_As they entered the captain heard a creak, he turned around brandishing his sword at their follower. It was an old maid, she stood there shocked then held out a baby. He understood and said good-bye to the man and walked outside off to find a home._

_The maid walked up to the man she held out the baby and he took it. He cradled her and his baby smiled. A toothless smile, a kind smile, Layla's smile. He quickly pushed the baby away into the maid hands as if he were burned. "Take it away" he croaked. "I never want to see it."_

_The maid frowned then went for the door. She stopped looked at him and held out keys, "She would have wanted you to have them." she said. _

"_GET OUT!" He roared and threw a book at her which she easily dodged. She opened the door paused one more time then said "Her name is Lucy." Then ran out before he lost his temper._

_._

* * *

_**Soooo, that's the first chappie, Yeah, yeah its short (It's a prologue!). Future chaps will be longer, promise.**_


	2. Busted

Busted

"Shhh" She whispered to Capricorn and motioned him to hide. He nodded and hid in the bushes trying his hardest to not be seen.

"LUCILLE!" Her mother's voice called again. She hated that name, _Lucille._ It wasn't even her real name but her mother insisted on calling her that. Apparently it made her sound more elegant and delicate, to her it just sounded stupid.

"Here, mother!" She yelled waving her hands. Elizabeth, he mother walked to her and glared. "How many times have I told you darling, do not desert your suitors." She studied her, Lucy was wearing a plain white shirt and dirty shorts with her hair tied in a bun. "And what on Earthland are you wearing! Are you trying to look like a stable boy!?"

Lucy sighed. Elizabeth was so controlling all the time! Why couldn't she just Lucy be free to do what she wanted. She didn't want to get married, for Fiore's sake she was only 17!? "Mother…" She said quietly. "I don't want to get married."

Elizabeth looked at her in fury. "You foolish girl! You were born into a Duke's family for a reason, you are to be married and that is final!" Lucy's throat felt raw as she nodded. "Of course mother. I will join my suitors in the evening, I have some business to attend to."

Her mother gave her a confused look but waddled off with her dress trailing on the ground catching twigs and leaves. She waited until she was gone and then turned around.

"Capricorn! She's gone!" She whispered loudly. The bushes rustled and he stood up, "Shall we finish our lessons today Princess?" Capricorn asked his glasses glinting in the sun.

"No, my mother will be expecting me in a while. I'll go visit the market and come back in the afternoon." Lucy said. "You go back to the spirit world."

He nodded and bowed as Lucy closed his gate. She then checked to see if she was being watched than ran to and jumped over the back fence.

"Kyaa!" As she hit the ground she checked again and spotted a familer old lady. She stood up and brushed herself off sighing. "Good morning Miss." She said politely. "What are you doing?"

The woman chuckled. "Good day Lucy. Sneaking off again?" Lucy blushed. "Well you know how much I hate spending time with my suitors and my mother's expecting me soon."

"So are you heading off to the market?" She asked. Lucy nodded and smiled. "It's my birthday tomorrow and I want to buy some stuff for my spirits. Anyway, when are you giving me more keys?"

The woman laughed. "All in good time Lucy, can you meet me here again tomorrow?" Lucy frowned. "Why should I? I don't even know your name." This made the woman smile, "Fine you can start calling me Mrs S okay?" Lucy grinned and nodded excitedly "Okay Mrs S! I'll meet you tomorrow!"

Then ran off to the market.

-At the market-

"Get yah fresh vegetables ere'!"

"Lovely dresses for all ages!"

"Corn for sale, corn for sale!"

Lucy grinned at the bustling marketplace. She loved being here, so much noise. The Salesmen yelling and ringing bells, the pairs of soldiers patrolling, occasionally tackling someone and the grubby little children running around laughing and stealing food. She didn't know why but it was somehow comforting, like a home.

She headed toward the clothes shop trying her hardest to avoid the stables and not step in the dirty brown puddles that were everywhere. She peered inside, was it open? She finally spotted the grumpy old suck up who worked there.

She walked in the shop and started searching for a perfect gift. There! She thought noticing a dark black suit with a matching tie. This is perfect!

"Excuse me?" She called out. Lucy heard the suck up grumble complaints and shuffle over to her. "Yes, miss?" Lucy picked up the suit. "I would like to buy this, how much?"

"30, 000, 000 jewels" he said grabbing it from her. "Very fine fabric, very fine" She glared at him. "Just send it to my father, the Duke of Enfance. You should know him." The old man stared at her in shock taking in her appearance. "You're the daughter of the Duke!?"

She gave him a fake smile. "Lucille Charles in the flesh." The man started stuttering in fear. "Oh I-I'm so very s-sorry, I thought you w-were this little brat that keeps trying to steal things! Did I m-mention you look very radiant today? Absolutely exquisite"

Lucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes and kept on smiling. "How kind of you, so about the suit?" He nodded then rushed away calling out "Right away miss!"

The store bell tinkled as Lucy left the store with a smile. "Capricorn's going to be so happy!" she shout-whispered to herself. All she needed to do now was find a gift for Aquarius. But what?

As she walked around and browsed some stores she noticed some activity in a dark alleyway. She walked closer and saw a man who seemed to be harassing a young woman. Lucy stared in shock and her body acted by itself.

"Stop!" she felt herself shout. _Crap Lucy..._ She thought to herself, _what did you get into now?_ The man and woman looked at her, the man sneering and the woman with hope.

"What are you gonna do about it then?" the man hissed.

"Help!" she called into the market place, but it carried on obvious to what was happening. She was suddenly pushed onto a wall. "Kyaa!"

"What is a pretty lady like you, doing in a place like this?" he said with a perverted smile. Lucy watched the woman just stood and stared then studied his face. _Wait a second... He's a soldier!_ She thought. _The ratty looking one that always slacks off!_

"Let go of me!" she shouted and started squirming. "No no noo" he whispered and started pulling at her shirt.

Lucy felt tears prick at her eyes. She didn't want to get raped! She had to send out a spirit, even if it meant risking getting caught. She felt for her keys and grabbed the Cancer key. "Gate of the Crab, I open thee Cancer." She whispered.

There was a flash of light and Cancer appeared scissors ready. "Do you need another haircut? -ebi." He asked not even acknowledging the man who was attempting to RAPE HER. _You're a great friend Cancer aren't you?_ She thought sarcastically.

"A little help please" she asked glaring. In seconds the man was running away wailing about his hair. She thanked Cancer and he transported back to the spirit world, then walked up to the woman who was looking at her in fear. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The woman flinched. "You… You did magic…" Lucy smiled trying not to scare her. "Yup. How about since I just saved your life, you keep this a secret. Okay?" Lucy touched her shoulder, a very bad move.

"DEMON! DEMON!" the woman screeched and pushed her away. "Stay away from me witch!" She started running out the alley. _Crap, I have to catch her or she'll tell everyone!_ Lucy thought and immediately started running after her. "Wait!" she called.

Too slow.

Lucy was face to face with a soldier that guarded the town. Who, not to mention was also a senior captain. Her fate was inevitable. She was so very very screwed.

The last thing she remembered was being thrown at the back of a carriage. Ouch.

* * *

**.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had some troubles with my keyboard -nervous laugh-.**

_**"And what on Earthland are you wearing! Are you trying to look like a stable boy!?" See what I did there? -wiggles eyebrows- No? You know Earth, Earthland? Oh whatever..**_

_**Next time is when Fairy Tail comes in. **_

_**Who is this mysterious Mrs S? Will Lucy live? Will she ever have a shower and get out of her dirty clothes? Will she ever give the suit she bought (with her 'fathers' money) to Capricorn? Who does she meet first at Fairy Tail? -cough- Natsu -cough- **_

_**Find out in next chapter! (If I ever post it. If not, reasons may include: keyboard troubles, computer troubles, laptop troubles, banning, wifi, murder, zombies, other stories, some yet to be published, angry reviewers, koalas and food posioning) **_


End file.
